choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:General Information/@comment-3195798-20181109011311
So, I just found this thread by chance right at this moment, lol. Ok, since I'm here, I have to say I'm optimistic about Choices' future. Not so long ago I was very disappointed with the way things were going on with The Junior, RCD book 2, VoS being a standalone and the disappointment that was AME in regards to our choices. But not anymore. I decided to see AME just like any other Choices' story and I thought it was pretty good overall. I'm still disappointed with the way they handled eliminations, since I think the best characters were eliminated pretty fast, but it doesn't change the fact that some of my favorite characters in the whole Choices' universe were introduced in that story (Bianca and Lina). I also found the ending pretty satisfying. I'm liking a lot AtV, despite it being heavily criticized here. I like both female LIs for the MC and, despite not liking Eos as a character, I also like both of his females LIs. I still think the story has potential and it finally reached the point in which I predict we'll learn more about the war and the groups involved in it. BSC is the HFTH done right. I enjoy romance and I'm happy to play it as a male. The characters are likeable and the story isn't boring. The Senior is my favorite book from The Freshman series. In fact, it's the only book that I ever enjoyed from that series. The MC finally became more down to Earth (finally some character development for her) and I'm VERY HAPPY TO NOT see the group of friends as much as in the previous books. D&D was a pleaseantly surprise for me. I wasn't happy to be forced to play as a female MC, but she isn't unlikeable like most of this kind of MCs. I was disappointed that they decided to turn the Duke into a full asshole, but I didn't expect the twist at the end. Looking forward to book 2. PM 2 is another thing, though. I'm hating it. Honestly, I'm only playing for the diamonds and the vain hope that Alana'll return as a recurring character and as a love interest. I'm not a fan of the main group of characters and neither of the Eros' plot. At least the MC isn't unlikeable since I would've already dropped this book if it was the case. ILB is very good. The mistery is intriguing, just like its prequel. The MC is better than the one from the prequel and the females LIs are more beautiful and interesting, imo. HSS: CA isn't as good as HSS original story, but it isn't as bad as I was expecting it to be. I'm still disappointed about the reboot, though. The Elementalists started on a very positive note. The mistery about the MC and the character from the mirror is intriguing. All the characters introduced until now are nice and interesting. The first class was very entertainning and I can't wait to see how the other classes go. About ACoR, I was disappointed to learn that it'd be female MC only, but it seems like PB listened to the criticism they received and decided to put a male MC there. Let's hope it's the kind of PoV that TC&TF had and not the same one as ROE and AtV. The plot seems interesting, at least. I'll give it a chance. With all that said, I'm really liking most of the current books and I'm very optimistic about the Choices' future, specially if we get Hero book 2 this year.